


Official Advisement

by LandOfMistAndSecrets



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Canon, happy endings, it's what they deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandOfMistAndSecrets/pseuds/LandOfMistAndSecrets
Summary: Sometimes happily ever after means being able to look back and laugh.





	Official Advisement

Felix woke tucked beneath a pile of warm furs, blinking up at a familiar canopy. The fireplace popped and crackled, supplied recently with fresh logs, and the scent of burning cedar mingled with soothing notes of chamomile and, if he turned his face and breathed deep… ah. The faint musk of the previous night’s exertions clung still to the pillows and sheets, and though the King had left his bed, the space he normally occupied within it was warm still with the lingering heat of his body. Felix rolled into it, onto his back, and allowed himself a few long heartbeats of something very close to perfect contentment.

And then he tossed the blankets off himself with a grumble and rose to meet the early morning. 

Even with the fire burning, a distinct chill clung to the air in the bedchamber. Shivering, Felix snatched up a dressing robe that was far too large for his frame and pulled it tight around himself, frowning at the pale, watery half-light that filtered in from high, thin windows. The hour wasn’t unusual for him, but if he hadn’t known better, he might have wondered if the king had slept at all. 

He poured himself a cup of tea, steaming still from atop a wheeled cart some discreet servant had left near the door, and made his way to the adjoining parlor. 

Here a second fireplace burned with as much enthusiasm as the first, and yet his careless king had left the doors to the adjacent outdoor balcony thrown wide open. Felix tied his borrowed robe tight around himself and soldiered out into the cold. 

Dimitri stood at the railing with his back turned to Felix’s approach, hunched beneath a heavy, fur-lined cape. Fresh snow had fallen overnight, and Felix took a moment to step into a pair of rubber soled slippers before following the line of his larger tracks to stand at his side. Dimitri shifted over slightly, making room for him, and it was annoying, actually, how much warmth that simple gesture put in him, bolstering him. 

He took a sip of his tea, sighed, and then drove his elbow into the king’s ribs. “What do you think you’re doing?” he demanded. “You’ll catch your death out here,” he added, scolding even as Dimitri caught his arm and began, inevitably, to laugh. He’d thrown on his wrinkled yet warm nightclothes, at least, before coming out here. More than Felix had done, but he was wise enough not to point that out. Instead, he simply wound his own arm behind Felix’s back and pulled him close, his one open eye sparking with amusement. 

“Good morning to you, as well,” he murmured, and the depth of fondness in his voice made Felix flush pink and foolish, as it always did. He rolled his eyes, refusing to look up into his face.

“You’re up early,” Felix noted, pressing on as though he hadn’t heard. “I’d ask if you slept well, but I’m more concerned with whether you slept at all.” 

“Well enough,” Dimitri said, and Felix flicked his gaze up high enough at him to see the way his lips quirked into a teasing grin. “It does help that you are so very skilled at working me to exhaustion, night after night…” 

Felix made a considering sound, pleasant memories rolling through his mind at both the words and the way he spoke them, voice low, practically rumbling in his chest. He was incorrigible, really. “His Majesty speaks of the beatings afforded him in the training yard, I’m sure,” he said, taking another long sip of his tea, refusing to look at him.

“Oh, yes,” Dimitri agreed, tightening the arm around him. “What else?” 

And they stood there in companionable silence for a time, watching the sun rise up over the city, together, until the reflected light from the snowy rooftops became altogether too bright to look directly at, practically blinding. Felix’s long emptied teacup dangled from his fingers over the railing, and when an absent shiver passed through him despite the robe Dimitri drew his heavy cape around them both. Felix let himself relax into his side, let his head rest against his shoulder. If anyone happened to glance up at this hour and see them… 

Well. It was an open secret, at this point. He didn’t much care. 

“Do you remember, on days like these…” Dimitri spoke, quiet and distant, as though his mind were far elsewhere, “We used to wait until the wind drove the snowdrifts up to our balconies, and use them to sneak out without having to chance the halls at all.” 

Felix let out a quiet laugh. “Sylvain’s trick,” he said. “We’d meet in the kitchen and beg the cook to fix us hot cocoa, and fill our pockets with sweets.” 

“Then head out to sled off the roof of the old garden shed. You’d always insist we duel to decide who went first.” 

“And Sylvain would always be up the trellis first, anyway,” he nodded. 

“You used to get so angry…” Dimitri laughed, glancing down at him. “Well. I suppose you still do.” 

“I didn’t actually mind very much,” Felix sighed. “He was always trying to impress the girls. While he was busy showing off for Ingrid, I was free to have all of your attention to myself.” He nudged him again with his elbow, a little more gently, this time. “At least, until Glenn showed up with his fellow squires to drag us all back to face our parents. _That_ really pissed me off.” 

“I seem to recall you calling him a traitor,” Dimitri agreed. 

“And _you_ wouldn’t stop apologizing,” Felix snorted. “That pissed me off, too.”

“Oh, yes. I was very sorry. Of course, that didn’t stop me from doing the exact same thing, the very next time we were able.” 

“Kids are fickle creatures,” Felix shrugged. “I would have done anything, if it meant spending more time with you.” He peered up at him, frowning. “What’s got you feeling so nostalgic, anyway?” 

Dimitri made a soft, considering sound. “I think… it’s that, when I look back… I was so happy, then. There’s a sort of contentment, a simple and wonderful peace to those memories that I felt I wasn’t worthy to even recall for a very long time. I’ve only recently begun to feel… ownership, I suppose, of those memories, again. Let alone to feel those same things now in the present. Ah, but even then. Things can never be as simple as they were when we were children.” 

“No,” Felix agreed. “But simple isn’t always better.” 

“Hah…” Dimitri half-turned away from the railing, toward Felix. “Too true,” he said, and then in one quick, unexpected movement, he bent to lift Felix by the waist. He did so easily as ever, hauling him into the air without even seeming to put effort into it, and Felix gasped and startled and promptly dropped the empty teacup into the snowdrift below. He looped an arm around Dimitri’s neck to steady himself, hissing a rebuke, and Dimitri laughed at him even as he set him down to sit on the railing. The thin, cold strip of polished stone made for an uncomfortable sort of seat, but Felix rather liked the way it put him more or less at a height with Dimitri, and when the king stepped in to push Felix’s legs apart so that he might stand close between them, Felix was more than happy to oblige. Eager, in fact. He kept his arms around Dimitri’s neck, and squeezed his hips between his knees, shivering as the cold air hit his bare legs beneath his robe. 

“A little compromising,” he still managed to complain. “People will be up and about, now, you know. What are they going to think, if they happen to glance up this way?” 

“They will think, I hope, that you are a lucky man… and so am I,” Dimitri said, lifting his hands to thread through the loose strands of Felix’s hair, brushing it gently away from his face. Felix closed his eyes and leaned into his touch, even as he clucked his tongue. 

“They will think that their king is in desperate need of a wife,” he grumbled. Dimitri laughed, and when he spoke again his breath was warm against Felix’s lips. 

“They are right, but only in part,” he said. “Their king _is_ in desperate need…” 

“Well,” Felix said, as severely as he could. “Then I suppose I am at his service. For lack of any better options.” 

“There is no one better,” Dimitri said, and then, finally, he brought their lips together, kissing him slowly, and deeply, and sweetly, a nearly unfathomable depth of emotion in the sigh he breathed into his mouth. 

Felix endured this patiently for as long as he could stand it... which was not, in the end, for so very long at all. Then he snaked his fingers up into the hair at the back of Dimitri’s head and gripped a firm handful, leaning in and tilting his head and turning all that sweetness into heat, instead. He wrapped his legs around Dimitri’s waist and let himself lean back against the firm bend of his arms, trusting that he wouldn’t let him go tumbling backward off the rail. The robe he wore fell further open, and Felix sucked a breath in through his nose and then laughed, squirming atop the railing, desperately aware that there were hundreds of windows down below in line of sight to this particular platform. 

Dimitri pulled away, breathless and laughing with him. “It would seem that you have a certain need, too,” he teased. He had a pretty sort of blush, Felix thought. He always had. 

“If you intend to bend me over this rail, you ought to know there’s a decent chance you’ll be sharing me with half of Fhirdiad,” he said, wishing mightily that he didn’t find the thought so very damn appealing. It was appalling, really, the way his heart leapt into his throat and his cock jumped to eager attention between them in the aftermath of those words.

“Ah,” Dimitri said, his voice hardly more than a thick, affected whisper. “You would enjoy that, wouldn’t you? You have always liked to show off…” he bent his neck and pressed a sharp, biting kiss to the skin of Felix’s throat, making him shiver for reasons that had nothing to do with the cold. He tightened the fingers he had in Dimitri’s hair into a fist, enjoying the way Dimitri hissed against him. 

“_Me?_” he said, incredulously. “Between the two of us, you think that _I_ am the one who enjoys putting on petty displays? Surely… ah,” he trailed off, licking his lips, while Dimitri growled beneath his chin and scraped his teeth down to his collarbones, tightening his arms around him. It was hard to concentrate, with Dimitri making noises like _that_ \-- and the great hungry beast knew it, too. Felix dug his slippered heels into the small of his back. 

Dimitri lifted him clear off the rail, looping one of his arms under Felix’s ass to hold him firm in place, and turned him back toward the doors with a knowing little smirk. “I _will_ take you just like that, one day,” he said, and Felix could feel the way his cheeks darkened and his breathing quickened, but he ignored those things and tossed his hair back and scoffed like it didn’t affect him at all. 

“Rutting outdoors like a beast in truth,” he said, and though he tried for disdain it was painfully obvious to his own ears how breathless he was, how eager. “How very typical of you.” 

“I ought to put you on your knees right here in the snow,” Dimitri said, carrying him easily back down the distance toward the doors. “See how cheeky you can be, then.” 

“I think we both know that the answer is _extremely_,” Felix said, closing his eyes and carding his fingers up through Dimitri’s hair.

“Lucky for both of us, then, that I want you in my bed.” 

“Again?” Felix couldn’t help but press him. “So soon? We’ll be late to breakfast.” 

“Will we?” Dimitri tilted his head and stepped through into the parlor, not bothering to close the doors behind him. Felix kicked off his borrowed slippers and gave his hair a little warning tug, but if anything, it only seemed to spur him on. “I believe experience has shown, I am perfectly capable of a certain sort of, hm, _efficiency_, where you’re concerned…” He ducked his head as he passed from the parlor and into the bedroom, where the air was marginally warmer, at least. 

“But wouldn’t you _prefer_ to take your time?” 

“Is that your official advisement?” Dimitri raised his eyebrows, holding him over the foot of the bed. 

“Dimitri,” Felix sighed. “Fuck me.” 

“Not yet,” he said, and then he set him on the end of the bed, and sank down to his knees on the floor. Felix frowned down at him, fresh heat blooming up his chest and neck to settle in his cheeks. Dimitri tugged at the sash of the robe Felix wore, and it gave way to him easily, falling open to either side. Dimitri shot him a quick, confident little grin, and then bent to kiss the inside of his thigh. Felix’s breathing went quick and shallow, especially when Dimitri grabbed hold of his legs and dragged them over his shoulders, looping his arms around them to hold him firm in place at the edge of the bed.

Felix wasn’t sure he’d ever grow accustomed to this particular thing, to the hunger that shone in Dimitri’s one upturned eye, to the way his king licked his lips and bent forward and took him eagerly into his mouth with no preamble whatsoever, consuming him utterly with the heat of his mouth. Felix’s mouth fell open and his mind raced and he moaned in sheer overwhelmed delight, digging his heels into Dimitri’s back. 

He'd never imagined it like this.

“Dimitri,” he gasped, reaching blindly down to thread his fingers in his hair, all the teasing and scolding and demanding utterly evaporated from his voice, replaced wholly with pleasure, painfully sincere. “Oh,” he gasped, as Dimitri reacted to the sound by taking him deeper, moaning his own pleasure around him. “_Fuck,_” he hissed, and his head fell back and he rolled his hips, another humiliating, ragged groan falling from his lips, his hair falling loose over his shoulders and down his back. He sagged backward, holding himself up with one elbow, keeping the other fisted firmly in Dimitri’s hair. “This isn’t right,” he complained, with absolutely no conviction. “I should be… ah, Dimitri, I should be… for you, I…” he swallowed, heavily. 

All his life, he’d fantasized about servicing his King, his prince, his wild boar. He’d never imagined _being_ serviced, and yet...

Dimitri pulled off of him with a wet _pop_, and pressed another long, lazy kiss against his thigh. Felix groaned, softly, practically whimpering, his cock wet and throbbing in the open air. 

“You _are_ doing this for me,” Dimitri assured him. He gazed up at him, and Felix could only meet his eye for a scant second before he had to look away, breath hitching. “Felix,” Dimitri breathed. “Everything you do is for me, isn’t it?” 

“Yes,” Felix whispered, hoarsely. 

“Yes,” Dimitri agreed, and Felix whimpered as he kissed open-mouthed up the side of his cock. “You are mine,” he whispered, fiercely, and Felix nodded desperate, whole hearted agreement, and Dimitri smiled at him and kissed the tip of his cock and ran his tongue lovingly over the slit, there, making him gasp and shudder. “Felix,” he whispered, his breath hot against him, making him tilt his hips up to seek the wet heat of his mouth. “Tell me. Say it for me.” 

Felix felt his face go hot, humiliation making him squirm all the more desperately in place. “I’m yours,” he panted, quietly yet obediently, and Dimitri rewarded him with the sweet drag of his lips, the gentle teasing of his tongue, faint pressure as he closed his eyes and hollowed his cheeks and groaned around him. 

And pulled off. Felix pulled at his hair, panting, whimpering, so close, so fucking _close._ “Don’t stop,” he begged. “Fuck, don’t, Dimitri, please.” 

“Say it again,” he commanded. “Tell me what you want. Don’t stop.” 

Felix caught his breath and nodded, hips moving, desperate for more. “I’m yours,” he repeated. “All right? Yours, Dimitri, only yours, always yours, just, please, come _on_, I’m close, now, please…” his pleading dissolved into a wordless moan as Dimitri took him in anew… and waited, still and patient, for Felix to continue. 

Felix kicked his heels into his back, frustrated, desperate, needy. “I’m yours, I _belong_ to you, Dimitri, I need you, I need it, please, yes… fuck, just like that, just like… ah, ah…” he threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut as it hit him, cried out wordlessly as his cock pulsed and his thoughts all fizzled into brilliant, white light ecstasy, pulsing through him. 

And when it was done, when it had burned through him and left him gasping, flat on his back, fingers twisted in the royal bedsheets and legs clamped tight over Dimitri’s shoulders, he blinked his eyes open and tilted his chin and found Dimitri simply smiling up at him, lips wet, utter adoration in his gaze. 

If he could choke and die on his own fucking feelings, Felix thought, he’d be dead. Beyond dead, by now. He covered his face with his hands, groaning into his palms. 

“Damn you,” he hissed down at him, voice shaking. 

Dimitri turned his head and kissed the inside of his knee. “I wouldn’t love it so much if you hated it any less,” he said, far too fucking smugly. Felix tried to scoff, and it came out more as a half laughing, half choking sound. 

“In that case,” he said, breathlessly, “I would especially hate it if you climbed atop me and fucked me senseless, right now,” he said. 

Dimitri made a low, considering sound, and Felix heard him stand. He heard, too, the telltale whisper of cloth as Dimitri tugged at his own nightclothes… and then the creak and give of the mattress as he climbed in over him… breath in his face, fingers in his hair… lips dragging along the line of his jaw, pressing into the skin behind his ear… 

“Hm…” Dimitri sighed. “Later, perhaps,” he said, cheerfully, nuzzling against the side of his face. Felix’s eyes snapped open. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Duke _Fraldarius,_” Dimitri said, in scandalized tones, “Was it not you yourself who _just_ cautioned me against arriving late for breakfast?” He shook his head. “I could hardly ignore the good counsel of my most _trusted_ \--” 

Felix made a vain yet earnest attempt to shove him off of him, knowing perfectly well that the boar wouldn’t go anywhere unless he wanted to. 

Dimitri rolled over and off the bed, laughing all the way back to his feet.

“I hope you choke,” Felix snapped at him. “I swear --” 

“I love you,” Dimitri said, grinning down at him, and Felix damn near swallowed his own tongue. He sat up and put his face in his hands, breathing hard. Dimitri reached down and touched his hair, smoothing his fingers through, then took hold of his wrists, pulling them gently forward. Felix glared up at him, pursing his lips. “Say it,” Dimitri commanded him, softly. 

Felix dropped his eyes. “I love you,” he said, hushed and hurried. He closed his eyes, his face unbearably hot. “I always have. Despite everything. Somehow, even now.” 

“Felix…” Dimitri sighed, and, like always, Felix couldn’t even begin to deconstruct the layers of emotion in his voice. He only knew that they were there, and real, and wonderful. “Thank you.” And then he pulled him forward, and Felix stumbled up obediently to his feet on legs that only _just_ supported his own weight, damn him to hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter: [@landofsmthsmth](https://twitter.com/landofsmthsmth)


End file.
